


I Can Feel You Like a Hole in My Chest

by meganashleen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (but not between Negan and the reader), Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan is his own warning, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Supply Runs, Violence, Walkers, he dont stand for that shit, just to be clear, you're a saviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganashleen/pseuds/meganashleen
Summary: You're one of Negan's saviours and you want to be with him, but you dont want to risk your position in the Sanctuary and honestly the idea of being a wife, locked in a room all day gossiping and painting your nails is nauseating. The only thing is that you'd never wanted to be with someone before him... why did he have such an effect on you? Instead of confronting Negan about your desires you think that maybe another older man would have the same effect on you???
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I Can Feel You Like a Hole in My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys this story has been bouncing around my head for a few months now and I figured i'd finally write it down, this is my first time writing a story in this format and im bored and stuck in isolation at home so i dont expect it to be very good but I hope you enjoy it anyways. The work is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. If you like it, want a sequel, have suggestions or notice mistakes feel free to comment! Feedback is always welcome.

"Okay you shits, gather round!" Negan’s voice filled the parking area as you all unloaded from the trucks. Some scouts had found a big box store in a small town about an hour away from the Sanctuary that wasn't completely looted yet, so Negan had decided to load up the trucks and head with some of his saviors to go and check the place out.

You moved quickly towards where Negan was standing, before looking to Laura who had been in the truck with you on the way there. At the look she gave you, you slowed your steps a little bit so she could catch up and you tried not to blush. The two of you had been talking on the drive, she was the closest friend that you had and you really needed to get this feeling off of your chest. 

You wanted to fuck your boss. 

You knew that wasn’t exactly rare when it came to Negan, the man had... what, 5 wives now? Even though it wasn’t rare for him it was unheard of for you, for the majority of your adult life having any sort of sexual urges didn’t really happen. As a teenager before the world went to shit you had crushes on characters in your favorite tv shows and books but nothing past that, and you didn’t figure that you ever would, especially after the dead started walking and all of your focus shifted to just surviving to see the next days sunrise.

Then you met him... it wasn’t instantaneous by any means, at first the man infuriated you like he did most people. Then you started spending more time with him. Since you were a savior you saw Negan a lot more than most people, you started talking with him on runs, pairing off with him when clearing out buildings, and what can you say he started growing on you. 

You knew he didn’t feel anything like that for you though. Negan was a man that took what he wanted, and he hadn’t so much as made a move on you. You didn’t know if it was because you were too young for him (though Amber had to be about your age and he had married her...) or if he just wasn’t interested. In a way you were grateful. If Negan asked you to marry him you would probably end up saying yes but you would miss being a savior. Being locked up in that room with the other wives, just sitting around gossiping and painting your nails would drive you nuts after a few days.

You sighed as you came to a stop in front of Negan with Laura, falling into the formation of the group. On the way up Laura had convinced you that you just needed to get him out of your system. Glancing to your left you saw a newer savior, Negan had just put him on the crew a week or so ago, his name was Chris you thought. The man was by all measures fairly attractive, and he was older than you as well, probably around Negan’s age if you had to guess, though you had never been the best at gauging other peoples ages. When you had explained everything going on in your head to Laura she was convinced that you just needed to try other older men, and you guessed it was worth a shot. 

You shook yourself out of those thoughts for now and turned your attention back to Negan, sure that he was going to speak soon. Looking towards him you saw Negan actually hadn’t started speaking yet, he was just looking at you with an unreadable expression on his face. Once he noticed you were looking back at him though Negan cleared his throat and began addressing the group as a whole.

“Paired sweeps through the store! It isn’t cleared out yet and our scouts said there weren’t many walkers left over but don’t go off alone in case there are any fucking surprises left for us in there.” Negan addressed he gathered saviors as you listened, gods that man could talk you into anything with that voice. 

“Laura you and Dwighty boy take the left, (Y/N)?” you perked up a bit more at the sound of your name, “You’re with Chris, head to the pharmacy counter inside, see if theres anything useful left over, Arat you’re with me.” With that Negan turned on his heel and started heading towards the building, swinging Lucille up onto his shoulder as he sauntered away. The others paired off and headed after him, you tried to not be disappointed that you weren’t with him for todays run, this would make your plan to see if you found Chris attractive easier at least...

“So it looks like its the two of us together huh?” you turned at the sound of a new voice and saw that it was Chris that was standing beside you now.

“Yeah, looks like.” you said before giving a small smile to the man, “Well lets get to it?” you reached out to touch Chris’s arm as you started to walk forward, guiding him to start following you and hoping that it maybe came off as flirtatious, you wanted to get the ball rolling on this to see if Laura was right.

As you two walked into the store and started grabbing the meds Negan tasked you with gatheringyou talked and the more you spoke the less and less interested you were, by the time you were ready to leave the store again you had completely decided against making a proper move on Chris. The man was conceited, boring and a little creepy if you were being honest with yourself, or maybe you just had nearly impossible standards now...

Meeting up with Laura again once everyone was back to the truck you shook your head at her questioning look. That was definitely not a man that you were interested in.

____________________________________________________________________________

When the trucks pulled back into the gates at sanctuary, you hauled yourself out of the truck and started to head back inside the building, intent on getting some rest when you felt a hand grab your arm. Turning around you saw Chris standing there.

“We’re off the clock for a bit now.” he said while keeping your arm firmly in his grasp, “what do you say we head up to my room and get to know each other a bit better?” he smirked at you and started moving forward still holding your arm before you’d had a chance to say anything.

Digging your heels into the dirt you pulled your arm from his grip, surprising him into stopping and turning to look at you.

“Sorry man, I’m not interested.” you said, before moving around him to walk inside. Pushing open the doors you started making your way up the stairs that led to the residential rooms in the building. 

This time of day it was always empty, everyone out getting food or working to build up their points while the sun was up, normally you loved how quiet it was but now that solitude was not to your advantage as you felt arms grab around your middle and spin you towards the wall. You hit the concrete face first and your head spun at the impact.

“You think that you can just lead me on like that and then leave like nothing happened?” Chris moved one of his hands up to rip at your shirt, trying to pull it from our body while holding you in place as you started to struggle, the blow to your head making your movements slower and less coordinated than normal, even so you managed to hit an elbow back into his ribs and get a good heel kick to his shin in the process. 

It wasn’t enough though. “No you stupid bitch!” He pushed you back into the wall again, the rail from the stairs digging into your hip and the other side of your face now smacked onto the concrete as you thrashed against him. “You’re going to give me what I fucking want.” Chris leaned back to avoid your head crashing back into his nose this time, but even as you missed hitting him you suddenly felt the pressure holding your body in place let go. Dropping down onto the stairs you turned to look as you stood up unsteadily. You no longer had a clear look at Chris, just the view of the back of a black leather jacket and a swinging barbed wire wrapped baseball bat. 

Negan had found you two.

“Now what have we here?” Negan stepped forward and brough Lucille down to hit into Chris’s side as he lay on the stairs where he fell from the previous hit, a sharp scream escaping the mans throat.

“No! Wait don’t tell me!” as Negan walked around behind Chris he stomped on his arm that was laying out on his side breaking it with a loud snap, another pained yell came from the broken man on the floor, “I know the answer to this one.”

You looked on, frozen in spot and swaying from the pain in your head.

Negan crouched by Chris’s head and spoke down to him, “See I now know that you’re a piece of shit rapist, and I know that you haven’t been here long but that shit does not fly here.” he tapped Lucille on the stair beside Chris the whole time he was speaking, “So since I know that, im going to kill you now.” With that Negan stood up and brought Lucille down onto Chris’s face, caving in his skull between the bat and the metal staircase below it. 

After two more hits Chris’s body stopped moving and you felt your legs finally give up on keeping you standing as the dizziness in your head won out and you fell to the ground.

Negan looked up at that, concern written across his face, “(Y/N)?” He dropped Lucille to the ground and came to scoop you up, “Come on darlin’ stay with me now.”

You gripped onto the lapel of his leather jacket as you were lifted off the ground, “Im fine Negan, I’m okay.”

“Like shit you are, you took a bad knock to the head there doll, I’ve gotta make sure you’re okay.” Negan said as he began walking up the stairs with you in his arms.

“Two” you said quietly as you rested your head over onto his shoulder, accepting being in his arms for now and enjoying the moment.

Negan looked down at you as he kept walking, “What was that darlin’?”

You cleared your throat and blinked a few times before meeting his eyes, “Two hits to the head, the first one was when he first grabbed me...” 

Your voice trailed off to a whisper near the end, quiet enough that you heard an angry sound escape Negan as he kept walking, but not a moment later he schooled his expression and looked down at you, “Exactly darlin’, so i’m gonna make sure that you’re alright.”

At that you figured it was best not to argue, so you settled fully into Negans arms and listened to the sound of his breathing as he reached a door on the stairwell and kicked it open, walking into a hallway you hadn’t ever been into before. Going down the hall a ways Negan stopped in front of another door, “Darlin’ i’m gonna have to put you down now, you think you can stand?” Negan asked looking at you and not moving till you gave the okay.

“Yeah, I’m okay” You said, and you were feeling a bit better, your head didn’t hurt nearly as much and everything had stopped spinning about halfway up the stairs, “I’m probably fine to just go back to my room...”

“Not yet” Negan cut you off, “You don’t need to stay long but I just want to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

“Okay.” You nodded and followed Negan into the room as he opened up the door in front of him.

Stepping in and looking around you saw the lavishly furnished room. Leather couches and a giant bed off to the side, this had to have been Negan’s room. You’d never been in here before.

“Come on darlin, take a seat and i’ll make sure you’re okay before you get the all clear to head off and do whatever you want to.” Negan was gentle as he guided you to sit down on the couch and he kneeled down in front of you and began checking you over. Your head was spinning at a mile a minute trying to keep up with what was happening. You vaugely realized that Negan just gave you the all clear from a concussion when you couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“I was flirting with him on the run.” Negan looked up at you sharply as you said that.

“When we first got paired up, I started flirting with him and I stopped pretty quickly once I realized that I just wasn’t interested even if I wanted to be but that didn’t seem to matter”

“That’s bullshit right there.” Negan interjected, “I dont care if you had your hand down his pants and promised him a fucking blowjob on the run, I saw you two when you got back you told that asshole to get lost and thats what matters.”

You let out a sigh of relief hearing Negan say that.

“Why would you want to be attracted to that piece of shit anyways?” Negan asked once he seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

You weighed your options for a moment and then figured at this point the truth couldn’t hurt, “Because then that would mean that it isn’t just you.”

Negan seemed to take a second to process what you just said before a small smirk appeared on his lips. He looked up at you from his spot still kneeling in front of your legs, but now he laid a hand on your one knee as he spoke, “Darlin i’m just going to ask for some clarification cause you’ve had a rough day. When you say it wouldn’t be ‘just me’ what exactly are you saying?”

You took and deep breath before speaking quickly, best to just get it all out there. “I mean that in my life i’ve met exactly one person that I’ve ever been physically attracted to, and thats you. I knew you didn’t want me so i was hoping to find someone else that...” Negan cut you off with a hand over your mouth.

“That’s where you’re wrong darlin. Fuck you’re gorgeous, I definitely want you.” Negan moved the hand that was covering your mouth to rest on your other leg as he spoke, “But you’ve been through a lot today and if i’m reading this right then you haven’t been with anyone else before this. I’d fucking understand if you just wanted to go back to your room for the night and come back to see me here another time.”

You look down into Negan’s eyes and you can tell that he’s serious, if you wanted to walk out that door right now he wouldn’t hold it against you, but that was the last thing that you wanted to do now that you knew he wanted you as well.

Leaning forward you brought your lips to meet Negans and your hands up to run your fingers through his hair as you kissed.

Negan ran his hands up from your knees to your hips, before grabbing a hold of you and pulling you forward to the edge of the couch pushing your bodies together as you moaned out into his mouth. Negan pulled back then and grinned at you. “Yeah darlin, do you like feeling me against you like that?”

You nodded quickly, “Yes sir.”

That just made Negan smile even wider, “Well aren’t you just perfect for me?” Negan stood up and the lifted you off of the couch, walking across the room he tossed you onto his bed and looked down at you laying there. Negan made sure to catch your eye before going serious for a moment, “You say the word and this stops, you understand?” He made sure you nodded before continuing, “Doesn’t matter what is happening, you tell me to stop and I will”

You smile up at Negan, “Yes sir.” you say squirming where you are laid out on his bed.

Negans grin returns full force then, “Thats a good girl.”

“Now you’re going to take off your clothing for me baby girl and then you’re going to lay down and stay nice and still for me.” Negan said, as he slowly started taking off his leather jacket.

“Yes sir” you scramble to obey Negans order, removing your clothing faster than was probably attractive before laying back down on his bed with your arms at your sides, even though they twitched wanting to cover your exposed skin.

“Such a good girl” Negan unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his jeans causing you to moan and squirm from your spot on the bed. Negan chuckled at your reaction, “Not now darlin’ but if you’re good for daddy maybe i’ll take a belt to that pretty little ass next time.”

You moaned again at the promise of next time, and at the sight of Negan moving up the bed until he hovered over you on the bed. He ducked his head down to press a quick kiss to your lips, before trailing is lips lower, and lower down your body. Over your neck, down the valley between your breasts, over your midriff, down over your left hip before settling himself between your legs.

Your legs started to shake at the sight of Negans head settling in between your thighs, he reached up a hand to sooth over your stomach trying to get you to relax.

“Easy there darlin, you still okay?” he looked up at you catching your eye and not continuing until you said you were still good.

“Well then you just lay back and enjoy.” Negans hand on your stomach moved to hold down your hip, “I’m gonna need a good taste of this virgin pussy before I fuck you doll, want you writhing and dripping all over my face before I stuff you with my big dick.”

You felt your face heating up at the words coming out of his mouth and you were about to respond when Negan dipped his head down the rest of the way between your legs and started putting his tongue to work against your sensitive flesh. 

All you could do is moan and shake against his hold as he worked you over, tongue flicking against your clit as his free hand came up and pressed into you. One finger to start with but you were so wet already that he quickly added a second finger and started working you over. You remembered that he told you not to move once you laid down on the bed so you did your best to stay in place but your whole body was trembling now as Negan ate you out spectacularly.

His head lifted from you as a third finger got pressed into your tight passage, causing you to wince a bit at the stretch, but quickly you forgot the bit of pain as the pleasure he was giving you took over your senses again.

“Lookit you taking my fingers so well.” Negan grinned up at you as he watched his fingers fucking in and out of your body as you continued to shake and moan on the bed, but you didn’t move, staying in the position he had told you to hold when this all started.

“You’re being such a good girl for me darlin. Shaking and dripping all over my hand.” he said, speeding up the pace with his hand

“Bet I could get you to cum all over my fucking hand, but I want to feel that tight pussy gripping at my dick when you cum for me.”

With that Negan stopped the motions of his hand and eased his fingers out of you. You whimpered at the loss of sensation.

“Negan, sir, fuck. Please fuck me?” you knew you were overly eager, begging him already but you just couldn’t help it.

“Fuck darlin, so good for me. Staying in place like I told you and begging so pretty.” Negan stood from the bed and removed his jeans and boxers in one motion before crawling back up between your legs. Not wanting to wait any longer he lined up his cock, running the head over your slit a few times for one last bit of a tease and to hear you whimper one last time before he pressed forward and began to fill you up.

“Fucking fuck, you’re tight babygirl, and so fucking wet for me. That feel good finally getting split open on my dick?”

“Yes sir, oh gods, so good Daddy.”

Negan groaned hearing you pick up the title he had used earlier.

“Such a good girl for me, you’re taking Daddy’s cock so well.” Negan reached a hand down to play over your clit as he slowly started fucking you, causing you to whine and buck up against him.

“Please daddy, fuck.” You needed more

“What is it darlin? Tell daddy what you want”

“More. Please, fuck, need more.”

Negan grinned at your reaction, “Want me to go faster baby? Fuck this tight little pussy harder?”

You moaned in response to his filthy words and the sensations shooting through your body.

“Yes sir, fuck, please fuck me harder.”

Negan shifted the hand he had bracing himself on the bed and smirked down at you, “I never was one to leave a lady wanting more.” With that he picked up the speed and force of his thrusts, fucking into you until you started shaking apart under him, your orgasm building as you tried to stay together.

You lifted your arms to brace against the top of the bed, trying to hold yourself in place as Negan fucked the moans and shrieks out of you.

“Yes, gods, fuck yes!” you could barely string together coherent words at this point.

“Fuck yes baby girl, want you to cum all over my cock. Let me feel that pussy squeeze me.” Negan growled into your ear, increasing the pressure of his hand on your clit at the same time. 

You couldn’t hold back any longer, with a high pitched wail you started to cum, clenching down on Negans cock as it still pounded into you through your orgasm.

He slowed down slightly and then eased out of you as you came down from your high, you looked down to see Negan fisting his cock over your body now, just on the edge of cuming himself.

“Please daddy, fuck, want you to cum on me.” you moaned out while watching him.

Negan moaned at that, “Fuck baby, yeah you want my cum all over you?”

You nodded at him, “Yes daddy, fuck please?”

With that Negans body tensed up and he started to cum, his release landed all over your stomach and breasts as he worked himself through his orgasm. Once he was spent he let out a sigh and tipped to the side to lay down on the bed beside you, reaching out his arms to pull your body over onto his.

You squirmed a little at the feeling of his cum rubbing into both of your skin, Negan noticed your discomfort.

“Whats wrong baby girl?” he asked

“Shouldn’t we get cleaned up?” 

Negan grinned and pulled your body tighter against his own.

“In a few minutes we’ll get up and go shower all of this off, but I can’t promise that you’re gonna come out of that bathroom clean either” Negan grinned wickedly at you,  "Also, don't think I didn't notice that you moved those arms of yours near the end after I told you to stay still darlin' you need to be punished for not listening to me." You groaned at the images his words brought to mind, and the promise of more just around the corner.

You are so, so happy that you fucked your boss.


End file.
